Key-value storage systems are increasingly becoming more popular for storing data. Generally, a key-value storage system stores data values in storage locations that are indexed, identified, or otherwise referred to by a key. A key-value storage system differs from a traditional relational database management system in that the key-value storage system does not employ data models or schemas used for defining the data structures of relational tables that are found in relational database management systems.
Data can be retrieved from a key-value storage system more quickly than from a relational database management system. However, a key-value storage system may not guarantee data consistency—in other words, under certain conditions, data retrieved may not be up-to-date.